In the Dream World of Traverse Town (Ace and Rev's Story)
Flashback has started Yen Sid: As a Warrior, Skeleton King had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the Animal and humans heart that weakens us, or empower us. The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Warrior War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Skeleton King had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light- Warrior Wielders like your selves. And mark my words, he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Ace, Duck, Tech, Rev, are to be tested for the mark of a true Animal Warrior. No doubt you fancy yourselves master's already, but it takes years of training. Only a true Warrior can teach you the proper way. Four of you are self-taught Animal Warriors an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Sword, and begin your training again with a clean slate. All: What? Ace: But this is formality, was it? I already proved myself. Me, my Grandpa and Duck- we can take on anything. Am I right, Duck? Duck: I don't think so. I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I don't know if I'm ready to wield that sword. Maybe I do need to tested. Tech: Duck... Then count me and Rev in. Put us through the test! Ace: Even me! And you'll see- me, Duck, Tech and Rev will pass with flying colours. Yen Sid: Very well, then. Ace, Duck, Tech, Rev, let you examination begins. Flashback has ended Ace and Rev are in Traverse Town in their new outfit. And they wake up Ace: Where are we, Rev? Rev: I think we're in Traverse Town. Ace: Rev! Look! Our outfit has changed! Rev: Must be from Yen Sid's magic. Ace: But where's Duck and Tech! Both: Tech! Duck! Where are you! ????: Will you be quite. So loud. They fall off the Balcony and they meet Yang the blue bunny Yang: You're name is Ace and Rev, was it? Rev: Yeah, bunny. How did you know our names? He take a look at their hands Yang: Hm, looks you two aren't a player. Ace: What do you mean? Yang: You wanna know? Look at this? He show a Timer on his Hand Yang: Players get marked with the time limit. And this game, I can't lose. I need my Game partner. Rev: Sure? Ace: We don't know about any "Game" you said, but can we help? Yang: What? Hold on Do you two trust every stranger you met? Nah, I don't think so. You two are not a player. And my pact's with someone else. Ace: Alright, we can't be partner.... Well... Maybe we can help you as a friend? Yang: We're friends now? It's not so easy. Ace: Not sure it was, but... You can make it easier. Yang: Hm... That's sounds nice. Ace: Alright. Lead the way. He is doing some moves and make Ace and Rev surprised Ace: Rev! I think we should do that! Rev: Yeah! They went off with him Ace: Say, bunny. Can you tell us your names? Then Dream Eaters appeared Yang: Dream Eaters! Rev: That's a long name. Yang: I meant them. Rev: Oh. I see. Yang summon his dream Eater Yang: Don't let them Surrounded us! Let's split up! Ace: Okay! Yang: And I'm Yang. Ace: Was that the... Yang: Yes... It is. Ace: "Yang the Bunny." That's a nice one. Yang: Nope, it's not. Ref: Alright. Come on, Yang! Let's take them! They are fighting and they defeated them Rev: These things with you- they're Dream Eaters, too? Yang: Yep. If I'm gonna survive the game, I'm gonna need so backup. Do you think you can control them? Rev: Well... Okay. Flashback has started Yen Sid: If we are ever to strike down Skeleton King, we need the individuals King Bugs spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our worlds. To do so, Seven Sleeping Symbols must be found and get it, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special lanes with your swords. But your new goals the "Sleeping Symbols," are harder to get. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many World's back from the darkness- but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these sleeping worlds, are said to have their own manner of darkness. He show a Dream Eater Yen Sid: They are called "Dream Eaters," and there are two kinds "Nightmare," which devour happy dreams- and benevolent "Spirits," which consume the nightmare. The dream esters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guides you, to the Symbol you seek at the heart of each world. Flashback has ended They went to the Third District Yang: I brought Ace that you want it. Rev: Are you alright, Yang? They saw a Black Coated person Both: No way! He jump Yang: Hey! That wasn't part of the deal! I thought you can't hurt him! He stop him Ace: Yang! Don't do this! Then Rev and Ace look sleepy Ace: What happening? Rev: Why we're so... Sleepy.